1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermal management systems for electronic devices and more specifically it relates to a liquid thermal management socket system for thermally managing an electronic device in a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices removably positioned within sockets have been in use for years. Sockets allow for efficient replacement and upgrading of electronic devices (e.g. microprocessors). FIG. 1b illustrates an exemplary socket unit (14) attached to a circuit board (12) (e.g. motherboard, expansion board) that has a plurality of socket receptacles (15) for receiving the device connectors of an electronic device. FIG. 1a illustrates an exemplary configuration of an electronic device (16) coupled to a socket unit (14) with a heat sink (18) thermally coupled to the electronic device by a layer of thermal interface material (17) to allow for air cooling of the electronic device.
While conventional “air cooling” of electronic devices, air cooling is not desired an efficient method of thermally managing modern high-power electronics which have high thermal management requirements. In addition, air cooling is sometimes not capable of adequately thermally managing modern electronic devices with high heat flux areas resulting in reduced efficiency and possibly failure of the electronic device.
Liquid thermal management systems are the most promising technology for thermally managing modern electronic devices. Liquid cold plates, liquid immersion and spray cooling are the three most commonly utilized liquid thermal management systems. Liquid immersion and spray cooling are typically more efficient than liquid cold plates. Liquid immersion involves applying a dielectric liquid coolant directly over one or more electronic devices. Spray cooling involves spraying a dielectric liquid coolant onto one or more electronic devices. An exemplary spray cooling system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,804 to Tilton et al., and is hereby incorporated by reference. Hence, it is desirable to utilize either liquid immersion or spray cooling in the thermal management of modern electronic devices.
While liquid thermal management systems have significant performance advantages over air cooled systems, there are some inherent problems. One of the problems with conventional liquid thermal management systems is that they sometimes require modifications by board manufacturers or electronic device manufacturers. A further problem with conventional liquid thermal management systems is that they are not easily integrated within the form factor of standard air cooled sockets. Another problem with conventional liquid thermal management systems is that they do not have an industry form factor as air cooled systems do.
In these respects, the liquid thermal management socket system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of thermally managing an electronic device in a socket.